The Grand Pegasus Race (Reupload)
by TheRealSpitfire
Summary: An unedited reupload because I'm using Blitz in The Dark Side of Harmony. I just want him to have some background before just tossing him into DSoH. There'll be some main differences between Blitz then and Blitz now, namely his becoming a pegasus somehow. Hey, Twilight did it, so why can't he? ;) I'd like to restart this story, but unless somepony requests it I don't think I will.


Chapter 1  
The New Pony In Town

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!"  
"Fluttershy, I like the passion and control, but your screaming and hollering still needs a lot of work. I need a much louder cheering section if I want to win the Grand Pegasus Race in three days and win a week of being one of the Wonderbolts!"  
"I'm sorry if I didn't yell loud enough. I could try again, if, you know, that's okay with you, I mean…"  
Rainbow Dash sighed. She had been practicing all day, but Fluttershy just didn't seem to be able to stop being so shy, even for something as simple as cheering. "All right. I'll fly around once more, and you try to cheer as loud as you can. Let's do this!"  
As she ran off, Fluttershy cheered, barely audible even in the clearing they were in. After a good running start, Rainbow Dash lifted off and flew up to Cloudsdale, whizzing past Derpy on the way. Derpy, surprised, accidently dropped her mailbag and flew down after it, trying to catch it before it fell in the swamp. Reaching Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash looped around the city, preparing to dive down and try for a Sonic Rainboom on her way back to the clearing.  
"RAINBOW DASH!" That was Fluttershy! She must've been quite loud to be heard all the way from there!  
Actually, Fluttershy hadn't cheered, she had just almost been struck by lightning and screamed in terror. She called again, "RAINBOW DASH!"  
"That cheer is doing a whole lot better, Fluttershy! A little bit lacking in control, but I'm sure we… Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash faltered as she touched back down onto the ground.  
"Well, uh, you see, I didn't mean to yell so loud. I was startled by lightning, it hit that bush over there, see?"  
"Lightning? Are you feeling okay? There aren't any clouds in the sky."  
Suddenly, the bush gave a little quiver, as if something in it was trying to get out. Squealing in terror, Fluttershy ran back into her house while Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and went to inspect the bush.  
Then a pony she had never even seen before jumped right out of the bush. "Wow, that was fun! I think I beat my time, too!" exclaimed the unfamiliar pony.  
"Who are you?" Rainbow asked.  
"Name's Blitz, I'm new around here. I came to try my skills at the Grand Pegasus Race." Blitz announced. Rainbow Dash looked at him, wondering why an earth pony would even think of entering a flying contest. She decided she might as well say something.  
"But you're an earth pony! How would you even get there if you can't even fly?"  
Without a word, Blitz started running. After a few seconds of watching him charging at a tree, Rainbow Dash flinched. But instead of hearing a thud, she heard a sort of crackling sound, like thunder before lightning, and looked up. There he was, circling around the clearing. His hooves seemed to melt into a misty cloud, and it seemed to hold him up as he slowly cantered around the trees. Finally, the mist started clearing away, his hooves became solid again, and he landed right in front of her.  
"Well? Aren't you going to say anything? I'm not talking just to hear the sound of my voice, you know," Blitz prompted.  
All Rainbow could do was blink a few times, shake her head wildly as if she was trying to get rid of parasprites, and try to say something. "How… How did you manage that?!"  
Blitz laughed. "It's my special talent, I can imitate lightning and fly without wings. What's yours?"  
Straightening up, Rainbow Dash proudly stated, "Only being the fastest pony in all of Equestria!"  
"Sorry to break this to you, but I think that's about to change. Want to settle this with a race? First one to Cloudsdale and back wins," Blitz challenged.  
"You're on."

Chapter 2  
The Rivalry Begins

Without warning, both ponies dashed straight for Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash pulled ahead almost at once, hearing the Blitz's thunder-like crackling get fainter. She wanted to check behind her to see how far behind he was, but knew she couldn't get distracted. Suddenly, even though there still wasn't a cloud in the sky, Rainbow heard a thunderclap and saw, in the corner of her eye, a brilliant light getting closer. It seems he isn't just making things up, Rainbow thought as they raced. He can fly, and well!  
Perhaps too well for Rainbow's liking. Within moments, Blitz overtook her, galloping effortlessly with his cloud hooves. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted, putting on a late burst of speed. Now neck and neck, they reached Cloudsdale and veered off for the clearing. Rainbow Dash managed to take the inside of the curve and get a little ahead of Blitz, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to secure a victory.  
She was getting tired, but she focused on flying as fast as she could. She knew she needed to do something amazing to win this, but she didn't have any energy left for a Sonic Rainboom or anything like that. Blitz, on the other hand, didn't seem tired at all, cantering quickly through the sky and pulling ahead once again. He reached the clearing barely a second before Rainbow Dash landed, but it was enough.  
Rainbow Dash flopped onto the ground, totally winded and unable to believe what had just happened. Blitz, on the other hand, jumped up.  
"Well, looks like I'm done here. Nice meeting you, Rainbow Dash! I'll see you at the Grand Pegasus Race!" he said as he leaped up to go.  
"No, wait!" Rainbow called out, but it was no use. Blitz had already flown out of earshot, and soon disappeared out of sight. Rainbow Dash was about to give chase when she decided not to. She was too tired out to do another race properly, especially since Blitz didn't even seem tired at all.  
"Rainbow Dash! Over here!" It was Fluttershy again. She was poking her head out of her house, anxiously trying to get Rainbow Dash's attention. "Come inside, I think a storm's coming!"  
"Tell me about it," she muttered as she trudged into the house, weighed down with disbelief and exhaustion.

Chapter 3  
An Invitation

"Why were you still out there, anyway? I heard thunder out there," Fluttershy asked as Rainbow settled down and stared moodily at the floor.  
"That wasn't thunder. That was somepony named Blitz you heard. I can't win that Grand Pegasus Race, I just can't!" she confessed miserably. Fluttershy walked over to her and looked concerned.  
"But Rainbow, why would you say that? Everypony knows you're the fastest pony there is."  
"Not anymore," she sniffed. Fluttershy looked even more concerned, but politely listened to the whole story.  
"So, you lost? Oh, Rainbow, don't feel sad. Everypony has an off day at times," she soothed after Rainbow Dash finished recalling the events.  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so. Why, I even have off days myself. Remember that time during winter wrap-up when I was trying to wake up the hibernating squirrel? I had just calmed it down when I accidentally sneezed really loud. It got so startled that it wasn't until next Easter that it would dare stick its nose out of its den!" Fluttershy admitted, blushing and smiling softly at her past mistake.  
That did cheer Rainbow Dash up quite a bit, but it still wasn't enough. Deciding that she just needed a bit of fresh air, she got up and walked to the door. "I need to go clear my head a little. It was nice talking to you, Fluttershy."  
"Okay, Rainbow Dash. Please come again soon, I mean, if you want to, of course…"  
What is Blitz's secret? Rainbow wondered. I can't fly faster than him! I guess I won't be able to win that week as a Wonderbolt after all, she fretted.  
Perhaps she was trying to comfort herself, or maybe it was just that she didn't want to worry about it any more that day, but she started feeling a bit more hopeful. She had always wanted a rival, ever since she had gotten her cutie mark. Sure, she had been challenged many times, but it had always been the same outcome. It was strangely refreshing to lose for once, because it now meant she had a challenge. What would the fun be in being the fastest pony in all of Equestria be if nopony ever got the better of her?  
She was about to turn back and go see if Blitz was still around when she bumped into Pinkie Pie, who was wearing that invitation basket on her head again.  
"Hi, Rainbow Dash! I've been looking for you! I heard a new pony is in Ponyville, and I knew he'd want some friends just like Twilight did on her first day, so I thought, how would I get him a bunch of new friends, and I thought, a PARTY! So I'm throwing a party for Blitz's first day in Ponyville, and I'm inviting all my friend, and since you're one of my bestest best friends, I'm inviting you! Here's the invitation, gotta go, I've got 20 more to deliver before dinner time!" Pinkie Pie said all of this very fast, and seemingly without taking a breath between words. Rainbow, bewildered, had an invitation tossed at her as Pinkie Pie galloped off to Fluttershy's house.  
This week just can't get any worse, can it? Rainbow asked herself. She was

Chapter 4  
The Party

The next day, Rainbow Dash decided she needed to train harder than ever before. She would have to miss the party, but she probably wouldn't have wanted to attend anyway. With any luck, tomorrow they'd race again, and then she'd be prepared. She'd prove who was faster one way or another, or her name wasn't… "Rainbow Dash! Where are you going? That's not the way to the party, silly! Follow me!" a certain party pony exclaimed just as Rainbow started for the clearing. Not this time, Rainbow thought. Stirring up her wings, she broke into a midair sprint, wings working furiously to shake off the pink pony. Pinkie Pie bounced after her nonchalantly.  
Rainbow reached the clearing, and started thinking of a good, challenging route to start her routine off. A very familiar voice, however, made her freeze mid-thought. "I guess you didn't hear me, the party isn't at Fluttershy's house, don't be so silly! It's at the Cakes' house, where else?" Rainbow refused to be beaten this easily. Flying off again, she headed to the swamp where they once met the hydra, and knew that it was the last place Pinkie Pie would check. "Rainbow Dash, you silly filly, you know that's not where Mr. and Mrs. Cake live! Come on, I'll lead the way!"  
Hoping that Pinkie Pie had some way of knowing when to finally quit pestering her, Rainbow Dash fled to the Town Square and hid in an apple stand. Daring to peek her head out, she looked around at the deserted square. Looks like I'm safe, she thought. Everypony's probably also gone to the party. Pinkie has a habit of inviting the whole town for just one individual. "That I do!" Rainbow Dash jumped at the sudden voice. The party pony leapt up from the nearby orange cart and looked up at Rainbow. "You do want to go, don't you?"  
"Pinkie Pie, I love your parties, but I really…" Pinkie Pie's eyes widened imploringly. "It's just that…" The pink pony's smile started to weaken. "I've got to train for…" Pinkie's crazy hair seemed to deflate a tiny bit. "Fine. I just hope it isn't a long one." The party pony instantly jumped around and cheered. "Yahoo! Come with me if you want to party!"  
Groaning inwardly at her missed chance for training, she followed Pinkie Pie to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's house, which was bedecked with party decorations of every kind.  
Pinkie Pie bounded in after her with a crazed look in her eye she only got when she was throwing a huge party. "Looks like everypony's here! Now, before we start having fun, I have a few important words to say. LET'S HAVE FUN!"  
It was a classic Pinkie Pie party; random, high energy, and extremely long-lasting, just what Rainbow Dash had feared. She spent her whole morning and even half of the afternoon trying to lay low, which was quite a first for her. She was used to wanting to be the center of attention, but after yesterday she couldn't bring herself to socialize. She especially didn't want to have anything to do with Blitz yet, knowing that if he decided to challenge her to a race everypony would see her lose.  
"What's wrong, Rainbow?" She jumped, thinking Blitz had seen her after all, but it was just Spike. "You seem down lately, is everything alright?"  
"Uh, swell! Couldn't be better!" Rainbow Dash searched for a lie to explain her gloom. "I… Dropped something. Do you know where Twilight is?"  
"She's at Canterlot, helping Princess Celestia prepare the race. I was left to look after the library all by myself!" Spike puffed his chest out proudly. Rainbow Dash barely heard anything past the bit about the race, though. Princess Celestia was going to be at the race? That meant she'd be watching her lose to Blitz, along with the rest of the spectators!  
Rainbow prepared to make her way to the exit when she heard the least welcome voice call her name. "Rainbow Dash, fancy seeing you here!"  
She turned to see Blitz walking over, smiling at the random decorations all around them. "Hi, Blitz," she said, not wanting to make eye contact. "Yeah, I always attend Pinkie's parties no matter what. I'd usually stay longer, in fact, but I need to go train for the race. Catch you later!" If I can get to the door, Rainbow thought, I'll be able to get a few more laps in before lunch!  
"Oh, stop being antisocial and have some cupcakes! They're really good."  
"No, really, I'm quite alright." She tried to break away again, only to be barred by a concerned Applejack.  
"Rainbow Dash, what tha hay has gott'n into you? Ya' haven't spoken a werd t' most e'erypony here, yer bein' all sullen on th' dance floor, and now yer refusin' t' talk t' Blitz here!"  
Fluttershy had been trying to keep what happened yesterday a secret for Rainbow Dash, but at this she couldn't keep herself quiet any longer. "Rainbow Dash lost a race to him yesterday!" she squeaked, just as Vinyl Scratch was changing tunes. Everypony stopped what they were doing and looked at Fluttershy in shock. "Me and my big mouth…"  
Taking advantage of the extremely unsettling distraction, Rainbow Dash flapped her wings, rose up in the air, and was gone in a blue blur of formerly unmatched speed.  
Blitz, meanwhile, watched Rainbow leave the party with a frown. "Is she always this much of a sore loser? Lame." All eyes swiveled to glare in his direction. "What? It's not like I rubbed it in her face or anything. Why's everypony so stiff all of a sudden?"  
Rarity leaned in and muttered to Applejack, "So that's why she's been acting oddly lately." Applejack nodded. "If ah'd be honest, which I aym, ah'd say she's been jealous! Y'know how she gits when a competition doesn't go her way. Ah hope she ain't about t' try anything she'll later regret."

Chapter 5  
A Bad Idea

Meanwhile, back at the clearing, Rainbow Dash was about to try something she would regret later on. She looked left, right, and up at the sky to see if anypony was watching, then slowly ventured into the Everfree Forest. If she hadn't been in the eerie forest a few times already, she would've been massively creeped out by the scene in front of her. Trees with crooked limbs seemed to reach for the blue pegasus, cold reptilian eyes peered from the shadows and blinked silently, and many more things appeared from either side of her, but Rainbow Dash shrugged off her fear and started searching for what she went in this spooky place for.  
She remembered her experience from it a while back, realizing that the effects would last for at least until the end of the Grand Pegasus Race. She knew she'd need to be careful handling it, or else she'd have her own plan work against her. With a pang of foreboding, she saw the flowers a little off the trail.  
Her heart fluttered as if she'd swallowed a parasprite, but she slipped some protective fabric over her front hooves. Rarity had made it for her when they were helping Fluttershy with her gardening, and now Rainbow would need it again for her plan to work. She calmed her nerves, then pulled up one of the little blue flowers. It came out without too much trouble, but it released a cloud of neon blue particles. Reeling back, Rainbow Dash almost panicked when the powder came close to one of her wings. That was close, she thought. The pegasus was about to leave to put part 2 into action when everything went terribly wrong.  
"Rainbow Dash what brings you here?" A voice came from the underbrush, startling her into dropping everything and leaping back. "It's only me, so have no fear." Of course it was Zecora, but still, the suddenness of her arrival was not expected. Calming down a little, Rainbow Dash checked where she had landed. This time, true fear gripped her as he recognized the flowers around her hooves as the same ones she was trying to collect; poison joke.  
"Oh no! Oh, nonononononono!" she yelled as she fully realized what had happened. She leapt up to get out of the prankster flowers, but it was too late. She could already feel her wings jerking around randomly. Frantically trying to fly and shake off the terrible pollen, she jumped up. Instead of pulling up to take to the skies, her wings guided her down instead, resulting in her skidding through the soil in front of a surprised-looking zebra.  
"Are you okay? You seem upset. Come inside, you're safe there, don't fret," Zecora said, speaking in verse like she always did. Rainbow Dash didn't really feel in the mood to calm down when her wings were in this state, but she understood the zebra's concern and followed her into her house. Zecora poured Rainbow some tea and asked her why she was out collecting poison joke in the first place. "It's used in a number of potions, yes, but if a pony made any it'd just make a mess."  
Rainbow Dash told her everything, from the race she had with Blitz, to the party, and finally to the plan she had with the poison joke that would give her an advantage during the Grand Pegasus race. Zecora listened politely, but her concern quickly faded when she heard the last part. "Rainbow Dash, I'm surprised at you! A victory must be earned," she chided, making Rainbow cringe with guilt. "Of course I have the cure for this, but then what would be learned?" She stared at the blue pegasus for a moment, then sighed. "Very well, I'll brew up the mix, but you mustn't again resort to these tricks."  
Rainbow Dash perked up immediately. "Oh thank you, I won't try to cheat like that again, I promise!"  
One poison joke antidote later, Rainbow flew out of the forest, ecstatic that she'd gotten back her proper flight. After a couple of loop-de-loops, she soared around the sky to warm up her wings. I'll fly to Apple Acres, she thought as she traced her route, then I'll sprint to the Town Square, fly up to Cloudsdale, and for my finale, I'll try for a Sonic Rainboom on the way to the clearing! She realized with a jolt that it was getting dark as the sun started to set. Oh Celestia, why now? she thought in annoyance. She couldn't fly the whole route now, it would get too dark near the end. Practicing would have to wait for tomorrow, and nothing was going to stop her from training all day.


End file.
